


Fragments - #3 : « Force physique contre volonté » (1x06)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Fragments [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Charming Psychopath is killing FBI agents, Drabble, F/M, Gen Ship, Mads Mikkelsen is God, Snippet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Hannibal Lecter et Miriam Lass « s'affrontent » physiquement... Qui écrasera l'autre ?





	

**Author's Note:**

> La scène où Hannibal tue Miriam Lass m'a vraiment toute chamboulée... alors voilà une retranscription x')

Son regard épouvanté lorsqu'elle avait découvert le dessin de l'homme empalé. Hannibal avait senti le danger et s'était empressé de mettre veste et chaussures de côté, pour s'avancer rapidement mais silencieusement, en chaussettes, vers sa toute nouvelle proie.

Arrivant derrière elle, il la tira contre lui et l'empoigna par la gorge. La retenant de son bras libre, il utilisa l'autre pour comprimer sa trachée. Miriam tenta de se débattre, mais la frêle jeune femme ne put rien contre lui. Hannibal, l'air impassible, commença à sentir la vie la quitter, à mesure que ses poumons hurlaient pour avoir de l'oxygène.

Son expression neutre glissa de son visage alors que le plaisir de tuer l'envahissait. Cette sensation de toute puissance. La force physique d'un tueur grand et musclé, écrasant la volonté d'une petite femme fragile.

Miriam ferma les yeux, pour ne plus jamais les rouvrir. Hannibal passa une main sur la bouche de la poupée désormais inanimée qu'il tenait entre ses bras et, satisfait, repu, il déposa un délicat baiser sur les cheveux blonds impeccablement coiffés.

**Author's Note:**

> Cette... cette scène... juste waouh *0* … Mads Mikkelsen est sacrément putain de sexy lorsqu'il tue des gens xD Je pense que je n'ai même pas pu retranscrire l'âme de la scène tellement elle était visuellement époustouflante, entre les différents tons de gris de l'image, les plans bien pensés, et bien sûr Mads lui-même... qui est juste magnifiquement canon *_* (Même lui, je me retrouve à court de mots pour le décrire... xD)


End file.
